


Arthur writes you a love letter <3

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur expressing his feelings for you in form of a hand written letter
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 9





	Arthur writes you a love letter <3

Arthur just got ready for work as you headed into the bedroom to button up his shirt. He loved it when you helped him getting in his clothes. But this time he seemed nervous as you entered the room. He was fighting with the pilows, looking like you caught him doing something.  
"Artie? Is everything okay?"  
He touched his hair, like he did when he was getting insecure "Yeah, sweetheart, I`m fine" he smiled in a very shy way, passing you without asking you to button his shirt up.  
You wondered if he wasnt feeling well. But he looked just fine.  
"I´m...just late for work..thats all" he gave you a sloppy kiss on the lips as he was getting out the door.  
You sat down on the bed. Why was he acting in such a strange way?  
And what was he doing here on the bed?  
The pillows and blankets thrown all over the bed.  
Just as you wanted to make the bed you saw an envelope peaking out from under your pillow.   
Was he hiding something from you?  
For a brief moment you got worried he might had a secret.  
But then you saw your name on it. With a big, shaky heart beneath it. Written wit red lipstick. There was no doubt it was the lipstick Arthur used for his clown make up. You smiled.  
You put the letter out, it smelled like the cologne Arthur used when you went on your first date together. You would never forget the smell of it. This brought back so many memories of you dancing together for the very first time...your first kiss....   
He was also smelling like that when you made love to each other for the first time.  
Oh he knew it was your favorite scent in theworld because it reminded you so much of these days.  
You took a deep breath before you started reading... you heart beating fast in your chest.  
"Dear Y/N  
I bet you can imagin that I never wrote a love letter in my entire life. I always wanted to, though. The thought of writing a hand written love note to the one you care most about and putting all your thought in it seems very romantic to me. And I consider myself a romantic. I feel like now is the right time to do so. Because you, Y/N are the love of my life. I`ve never met someone more caring, beautiful or precious than you."  
You loved his slightly shaky handwritting and the big letters. Holding this piece of paper between your fingers made you feel so close to him. He drew little, shaky hearts all over the page.

"...All my life drakness was my only friend. It wasnt even a friend. But it kept me company. Darkness was holding me in its invisible arms when I was crying myself to sleep so many lonely nights. darkness kept me warm when I locked myself up in the fridge just to hide from the rest of this big,lonely world. It was the only thing I have ever known.   
When I was a little boy I was scared of the dark. Every night I would lie in my bed, it wasnt even a real bed, it was a matress lying on the ground. And when I was afraid of my stephfather I would press my plushy Clown close to my chest. And when I did I was convinced that the dark couldn`t hurt me anymore.  
Anyway. Darkness has no chance to get me anymore, since you came into my life.  
You are shining your light upon me ever since I first saw you.   
This light coming straight from your heart, floathing my body with this warm feeling of love, growing inside like a flower blooming. And now there is eternal spring inside of me. Winter has passed forever.  
To hold you in my arms is to be in another world. A world which knows no evil. One which can do us no harm. Your arms a shelter that keeps me save from the storms raging inside of my twisted mind. You truly calm the storms inside of me.   
You saw my demons and you didnt ran away. You fought them with me. But not by trying to hurt them. You calmed them down, treated every one of my monsters like a human being that needs to be loved and understood. You took a close look to every single one of them and now they`re sleeping, knowing that you would calm them down again when they`re about to wake up.  
You`re loving Arthur just the same way you`re loving Joker.  
Even though I don`t need Joker anymore.  
I can protect myself now that I have you on my side.  
You`re love is protecting me Y/N.  
I never thought I would be loved the way you love me.  
I know you do and I don`t know how to thank you for that.  
I always craved for someone to see me as I am and love me for it.  
But I never thought I was actually worth loving.  
People tend to ignore me all my life. Up until the point I wasn`t convinced that I even really existed anymore. What if I was just a dream someone else had? A fictional character someone made up in his mind? A fever dream of someone else? A hallucination someone had while lying in a coma?  
You Y/N made me real again. I know I am now. When I feel your hands touching my body, I know I am here. My skin is burning with affection. My heart is full of my love for you. Nothing could be any realer than this.  
You`re the rythm I feel inside of me when I am dancing to the music inside of my head. I can feel you with every note.  
When we make love to each other I feel connected to a higher level of existence. Just to kiss you, to hold your hand, our bodies entwined all night. Being inside of you.  
Thank you for loving me.  
I finally know what happiness feels like.  
I will love you now and forever.  
In this life and any other.  
In every single possible multiverse out there.  
Love,   
Arthur


End file.
